


Business Time

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Byakuya fucks you on a table, Office Sex, Other, Plot? What Plot?, Reader Insert, Reader is sassy as hell, Sex, Tumblr request, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: In which Byakuya takes a well-earned break during his busy schedule and Reader gets what they want.





	

"And so if you'll look at the next slide..."

For most people, sitting at a board meeting would be a rare event that they would be loath to repeat. For one, Byakuya Togami, it was nothing he couldn't handle. After all, as the new head of the Togami name, it all rested on his shoulders, dull as some of the responsibilities often were.

However, there was one thing that offered a reprieve from the unrelenting boredom...

Byakuya felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out, flipping it with an elegant flick of the wrist.

It was a text from you, and it was fortunate that those sitting nearest to the Togami heir were concentrating on the chart on the screen beside them or they would have seen the look on Byakuya's face.

Hey,

roses are red,

violets are blue,

I am so fucking hot for you.

Byakuya sat stiffly in his seat, his ice-blue eyes scanning the words over and over again. Of all the...

As if summoned by his disbelief, the double doors on the opposite side of the room from where Byakuya was sitting burst open and you came striding in, wearing this little smirk on your face that Byakuya knew from prior experience usually meant nothing but trouble. He leant back in his chair, his arms folded loosely over his chest.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" spluttered the board member, who had previously been talking everyone through the slideshow. "This room is for restricted personnel only!"

"When a meeting is in session, yeah," you replied blithely, approaching the large table with a certain spring to your step, "buuut as far as I can tell, you've been blathering on and on and lunchtime was over an hour ago. Ergo, no longer restricted."

You smirked as the speaker glared at you and jumped to his feet, turning to Byakuya.

"President Togami-!"

"We will break for lunch," Byakuya said, in that imperious way of his, like he was laying down a commandment. "It would be unfortunate and a time waster if someone passed out over lack of food."

Here, he raked his chilly gaze over the group assembled at the table, as if silently daring anyone to even think about collapsing on his time.

With expressions of weary relief, everyone rose and began to file out of the room, stretching and relishing the chance to move after spending so long in stasis. The one man who had been delivering the presentation shot you a dirty look as he left, to which you responded with a gleeful smile and a dismissive flick of your fingers. The door slammed behind you, leaving you alone with Byakuya...exactly what you'd been waiting for.

You sauntered around the huge table, skimming your fingertips against the slick, polished surface.

Byakuya wasn't paying much attention, his eyes trained on the phone in his hand. His fingers rapidly moved as he answered a text, not even giving flicker as you stood right in front of him.

"Well?" you demanded, folding your arms. He never did make things easy.

"Well, what?" he drawled, not even looking up.

"Aren't you going to thank me? The meeting would have gone on and on forever without my help. Now you're just sitting there on that phone of yours."

"It's business," Byakuya replied in his patented you-foolish-peasant tone. "Urgent. Not that I'd expect you to understand such things."

"There's some other urgent business that requires your attention, Mr. Togami," you purred into his ear, hot breath fanning across his cheek. "And I do mean urgent."

You leant in and pressed an insistent kiss to his lips, biting down on the bottom just hard enough to let him know you would not be ignored. He sat rigidly in his seat for moment before suddenly gripping your arms and responding with equal fervour.

Abandoning his phone, Byakuya suddenly surged to his feet, startling you, so you ended up toppling backwards onto the table, nearly sitting on his notebook.

"You really are a nuisance," Byakuya tsked as he gazed down at you, loosening his tie. The sight of that alone was enough to make you squirm in anticipation. "Fine. I suppose I'll give you what you want."

You smirked at that as Byakuya shrugged off his jacket too, tossing it over the back of his chair. He talked like this was a minor inconvenience he had to deal with, but if he hadn't been thinking of this, wanting this, as well, then you would have never gotten away with prancing into his meeting in the middle of the afternoon. You knew it, and Byakuya knew it too, much as he liked to pretend otherwise. You leant back on your elbows, pushing off your shoes with your big toes and not once removing your eyes from Byakuya.

"Poor thing, you must have been bored stiff in here," you lilted, lifting your leg slowly and dragging it up one of his legs, gliding up his inner thigh. "Bet I can make you even stiffer."

The heir hissed sharply as you pressed your foot to his crotch and rubbing teasingly, hard enough to get his attention but slow enough to drive him crazy. You could have sworn you heard a muffled growl as he closed the gap between you and pressed a feverish kiss to your mouth, making you jolt. His fingers grappled impatiently with your shirt buttons, until he released an irritated grunt and simply tore it open.

"Hey!" you squawked.

"Oh, shut up," Byakuya replied, pushing your shirt off your shoulders and nibbling at your newly-exposed neck. "Like you care about your shirt."

That was true, but like hell you'd admit it. Byakuya's tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot on your neck and you tipped your head back with a groan. Smirking, Byakuya shrugged off his own shirt, letting it fall to the ground. You pressed your knee against his crotch, feeling how hard he was and his hips tilted forward. Byakuya's hand slid up your arm to cup the back of your head as he slipped his tongue into your mouth...and his other hand slid past the waistband of your pants. His fingers slipped past the barrier of your underwear and stroked against you, lightly, teasingly, the way you had been doing to him not moments ago. Your mouth fell open of its own accord and you let out a keening sound because oh god, Byakuya Togami knew how to use his fingers...

The next thing you knew, you were lying flat on your back, hands thrown up over your head as Byakuya leant over you, blonde hair falling over his eyes. He undid his fly one-handed; yours already open to expose a V of underwear. (Underwear that he'd bought you, as a matter of fact.) Your body was tingling with anticipation and you shifted impatiently, eyes drinking in the sight of a flushed, sweating Byakuya. It was so unfair; he managed to look great even all rumpled and messy...if you didn't love this asshole you'd hate him.

"On the table?" you asked rhetorically, your eyes alight with excitement despite your insolent smile as Byakuya looked down at you, his hands planted either side of your head for balance. "So naughty, Mr. President."

"Don't pretend this wasn't the outcome you’d planned since you came barging in," replied the blonde with almost a sneer, leaning down and pressing a few lazy kisses to your neck. "I already told you - I'm simply giving you what you want."

You might have conceded to this, or called him out on the blatant hypocrisy of him acting like he didn't want this as well, but your mouth was occupied with Togami. Not that you cared, it felt so damn good. You heard a soft jingle of his belt as Byakuya finally eschewed his trousers and pulled you closer to him, dragging those long-fingered hands down your collar, your chest, your stomach…

“Get on with it, you fucking tease.” You growled, already ready for him, so eager for this you’d been ready before you’d even entered the damn room. No doubt those text messages you’d been sending him all morning had also helped Byakuya out in that department.

“Heh. If you insist.” He said, and without much further ado he took the plunge (so to speak), entering in one swift, precise movement. 

You let out a muffled grunt, hips bucking as you felt him, feeling yourself instinctively clench around him. Byakuya waited for an infuriatingly long beat before he began moving his hips, his eyes gleaming at the sight of you splayed out beneath him, the occasional squeaks emitting from the friction between your back and the polished surface of the table. He liked listening to you, liked seeing you react to him so strongly when normally you were content to mock him in a way nobody did. Your hands pawed uselessly at the table for something to hang onto as Byakuya ground against you, scattering papers as you did so. Eventually you gave up as heat and a delightful throb began to build in the very core of you, making you pant and grab at him, bucking your hips upwards.

“Ah, fuck, yes!” you gasped out loud, nails digging into his shoulders. “Mmh…Togami…”

“Shut up,” Byakuya tutted at you, a bead of sweat sliding down his temple, not so much as losing a beat, “Just because the door is closed doesn’t mean nobody outside can hear you.”

“What’re you gonna do?” you taunted him, letting out a muffled gasp as the throbbing grew stronger, leaving it difficult to think about much else, the back of your head lightly bonking the table. “Gag me?”

“…Hn. Not a bad idea,” he replied, and the way he said it made a hot flush creep up your neck, low and silky. “But for now…”

He picked up the pace and his thrusts grew deeper, more forceful and you were panting with exertion. You gave up trying to hold yourself up with muscle strength alone and allowed yourself to collapse flat onto your back, wrapping your legs around his hips and squeezing. Byakuya let out a grunt of approval and you were unable to stop yourself from moaning his name as he whispered things to you, choking out your name as both of you let yourselves be lost to those rolling waves of pure, unadulterated pleasure. The throbbing had evolved past that until it felt like each movement from Byakuya was an explosion from within, your body hot and writhing beneath him. You exhaled sharply as the peak of your high finally hit, the whole room vanishing for a split second as your head swam. Byakuya obviously was experiencing something similar as he almost collapsed on top of you, muttering your name between clenched teeth, lightly toned chest heaving. You could only nod in agreement, staring up at the ceiling fan. Your limbs felt heavy and your head oddly light as you gave yourself a moment to get your bearings.

“Damn…I need to bother you at work more,” you murmured, swallowing a yawn.

“Hn,” Byakuya replied, pushing himself into a sitting positon and sweeping his hair out of the way. “Now’s not the time for that – get dressed.”

“Yes, boss.” You rolled your eyes and reluctantly sat up, wiggling a little in mild discomfort.

Sliding off the table, you began to grab up your clothing, but though none of it had been thrown away too far, you realised something as you tugged on your shirt, which swayed open rather brazenly. You turned to look at Byakuya, who as usual had re-dressed in record time and was rolling the sleeves of his shirt down.

“Um, I have a slight problem,” you noted.

“What is it now?” Byakuya said, slightly irritably.

“Well gee, Togami, if I go strolling out there now with my shirt hanging open and sex hair, what do you think people are going to assume just happened? Duh.” you snickered. “Give me your jacket.”

“…Fine.”

He tossed it at your head, and you muttered a few choice words as you plucked the thing off and tugged it on. It was designer, of course. It didn’t fit right, of course, but it would do for the meantime. Byakuya was already gathering the scattered papers, and you took a quick second to enjoy the sight of him with his shirt still improperly buttoned.

“Hey,” you called to him, “before I go, gimme another kiss.”

“Hmph. And here I thought you’d received plenty,” he sighed, before striding up to you and cupping your chin. “So demanding.”

You merely smiled at him, knowing he’d do it so you’d leave and he could go back to being all business again. He granted you with a swift, sweet peck on the lips.

“Now go,” he dismissed you, picking up his forgotten phone. “They’ll be back in about five minutes.”

Rolling your eyes, you turned and headed back out, knowing you probably wouldn’t see him again today, but sometimes you just had to make do with a mid-afternoon fuck to get you through the periods when you were apart. As you opened the door, Byakuya suddenly spoke.

“By the way…”

“Hmm?” you glanced behind you.

“I’ll be coming to your place tonight for my jacket,” Byakuya said, his eyes focused on the papers before him. “So don’t even bother going anywhere.”

You laughed slightly, shaking your head and giving him a rare, real smile.

“Wouldn’t dream of it…Byakuya.”

It was only a tiny little quirk of his lip, but you could have sworn that Byakuya smiled back as he nodded.

“Good.”


End file.
